I'm Not That Boy
by Jammin Jabala
Summary: After a painful break up, Carl begins to think of someone who he has had a crush on for along time. ONE-SHOT


A/N: Hey I am a huge fan of Jimmy Neutron, so I just decided to write this one shot. It's very sad, but it's about my favorite Jimmy Neutron character, Carl. I hope you guys enjoy.

**I'M NOT THAT BOY**

Look at me. I'm pathetic. Summer has just started, and instead of going out and celebrating, I'm sitting in my room crying. I look like such a loser. I mean look at me! I'm a nerdy, fat, and my eyes are red and puffy. I'm just a big baby. Yeah, a big baby.

After removing my glasses, and wiping away some tears, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small photo. In it stood a beautiful girl, a Swedish one to be exact. She was my age and had pretty blonde hair, which she kept in two braids. In it she was happy, obviously because of the way she was laughing

"Elkie." I uttered in between sobs. I hadn't said her name in nearly two days. It was just too painful.

Why? What had I done? I thought she loved me. I thought our relationship would last, but then again, keeping it long distance is rather. Considering Elkie lives in a completely different country, I worried every day she would call a break up with me. However, she never did. Well, until two days ago of course.

What does he got, that I don't have? What kind of question was that?! I knew perfectly well that I was nothing compared to her new boy friend. He was a Swedish underwear model, and I was a chubby American weakling. Why she ever even went out with me, I'll never know.

Soon my tears dried, and my sad cries turned into angry grunts. I hated her. She knew I had never had a girl friend, but yet she still broke my heart. She didn't even call. No video message, no text, no nothing, just a stupid letter that consisted of excuses and meaningless apologies. How I hated her. No! I despised her. In one swift motion I ripped the picture in half. Carelessly, I tossed the halves over my shoulder. She may have broken my heart, but I never loved her.

Yes, I know, shocking. One of the most beautiful girls on the planet once went out with me, and I didn't even have feelings for her. Sure we did have a connection, but it was nothing compared to how I felt towards a certain girl. No not Jimmy's Mom! I'm way out of that phase. No, this girl I had known much longer. She didn't have Elkie's looks, or her love for llamas, but she was perfect in my eyes. I got off my bed and wandered towards the window. Staring out the glass window, I saw her walking down the sidewalk, but she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by my friends Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, and her friend, Libby Folfax. There was Cindy Vortex, my long time crush and center of affection.

She looked beautiful, as always. Cindy wore her usual outfit, but had ditched the pony tail. Meaning her long blonde hair hung down to her waist. She was so pretty. Her green eyes, her blonde hair, and her crazy personality, all drove me crazy. Too bad she would never know.

I remember when we first met. It was in first grade, back when Retroville was Neutron free. She still had her angry personality. She'd never give me and Sheen, my best friend at the moment, the time. However that's how I got sucked into the Vortex, vortex. With my asthma and diabetes, I was always treated differently. My parents always kept me sheltered, so that nothing ever hurt "there precious baby." Cindy was the first person to treat me different. Sure it was mean, but she treated me like a person, not like a bomb ready to explode.

As the years went on my love for her grew. She became more beautiful and I became…well you know. The new kid, Nick Dean, had all the girls over him, but that didn't bother me. I knew in a few years Nick would be over and Cindy would move on, but then _he _came. Jimmy Neutron was his name and we were in fourth grade. Considering he had moved across the street from me, we became friends. I tell him about llamas and he'd tell me about robots. We were, and still are today, the best of friends. However Cindy and he began to develop things. Until Jimmy arrived she was the smartest girl in our class. Nobody dare challenged Cindy's grades, well except for Jimmy. After she was beaten my Neutron in a math test, the gauntlet was thrown down. The war between these two would continue for many years, until they admitted there love for each other.

Now I used to be a very optimistic person. I felt Cindy was my true love, she just hadn't figured it out yet. But when Jimmy arrived people started spreading rumors. They'd say "it's an act" or "Jimmy and Cindy actually like each other" but it didn't bother me. They were just rumors, right? Wrong! They loved each other, but it wasn't until recently they admitted it and began going out.

So with Elkie gone, and Cindy out of my grasp, I'm all alone. Just me and my dried tears. Oh god, I can't stand it! She shouldn't be with him. He doesn't deserve someone like her. My Cindy, has always been Jimmy's Cindy. Sure, Cindy is in love with a boy.

But I'm Carl Wheezer, and I'm not that boy.


End file.
